Vampires, Wizards and Witches
by WinxTwilightRox
Summary: Story kind of like Twilight- Gwne is the new girl who moves from Dalas, Texas to the cold city of Seattle, Washington. There ,she meets a group of wizards, witches, and a vampire. GxT mainly! Please R & R


Okay.... I'm trying to think of this. Twilight with a mix of Harry Potter...... and...... something else..... possibly Mean Girls..... I have no idea! I'm physcotic, remember?

Couple Pairings: Gwen & Trent, Duncan & Courteny, Bridgette & Geoff

Other charecters involved: Heather, Lindsey, Cody, and LeShawna... maybe Chris and Chef.... well and of course, everyone's favorite physcopath: IZZY!

AN: I'm going to be up all night. Well, the night I am starting this anyway... Date now is: July 20, 2009.

AN#2: Genre mix of Romance, Drama, Adventure, Action, comedy, and POSSIBLY horror.

Reason For Horror Genre: I am in love with the movie Devil's Diary. It is not scary at all! I can't wait for it to air on Lifetime again!

AN#3: Heather still bitchy! Lindsey isn't going to be dumb though. But, still not the smartest person in the world.

Funny thing in my family, some of us are like the TDI charecters. I'm like Gwen. My sister, Kayla, is like Bridgette. My cousin, Austin, is like Duncan. Well, except for the fact that he is not a pyro. Never actually went to Juvenille, but he has gone to Mitchell, wait that is a Juvenille center for the schools in my hometown. Okay... I'm right! Some of my siste'rs friedns are like the TDI charecters. HAHAHA! She said her friend, Josh, is most like Chris! HAHAHA!!! I can just imagine the guy going like this:

Josh: ( with explosives ) We had a few explosives left over, and I just hate to waste.

My friend Ciara and I came up with a TDI thing with our friends. I'm Gwen. The biggest idiot in our school, Ethan, is Cody. Ciara and Kalyn are Katie and Sadie. The queen of evil, Amber, is 100% Heather! Austin, of course, Duncan. Which I mentioned a few seconds ago... Bryana is LeShawna. Perla looks a lot like Courteny... I can not see her with my cousin though! That would just be too weird! Austin likes Amber, though. Idiot....

_____________________________________________________________________________________

1. Day One

"Can you guys believe spring break is already over?" Courteny Garcia asked her large group of friends. She then turned her head in different directions looking for her boyfriend.

"Looking for _Juvy, _again?" her friend LeShawna Thomas asked when she walked over.

"No," Courteny replied in a tone that ment _Yep! But, I am just going to lie and hope to God it works! _"And, his name isn't Juvy, LeShawna. It's Duncan." Everyone was staring at her now. They knew her many voice tones.

"You guys went out over spring break didn't you?" Bridgette Henderson asked.

"Truth or lying?" Courteny asked.

"Truth!" Both Bridgette and LeShawna asked.

"Well, in that case....." There was a long and akward pause. "Yes!" The three girl burst out in a high pitched squeal.

Then, a girl with long blonde hair in a blue bandana rushed over. It was Lindsey Reed.

"Guys! Guess what I just heard!" Lindsey said. Lindsey was the _"Gossip Girl." _

"What?" Bridgette asked, her tone of voice bored and emotionless.

"Well, there is a new girl coming from Dallas," Lindsey continued.

"If this turns into the frickin' Twilight series thing, I will really get freaked out!" Courteny said. "I'm just glad my boyfriend isn't a vampire."

"HA!" LeShawna blurted out. "So you admit you two are boyfriend and girlfriend! HA!"

"I admitted that two minutes ago!"

"Oh... yeah, and by the way, how the heck will this possibly turn into Twilight?" LeShawna asked.

"I'm only saying that because from what _Gossip Girl _over here told us, the new girl is from Dallas, which is in Texas, which is a hot state in the country," Courteny said. "You really need to get a better grade in Geography."

"True.... but.... oh, I got nothin' to say!"

"Courteny.... where'd the book come from?" Bridgette asked.

"I got bored."

"So, you decided to pop it out of frickin' thin air?!" LeShawna went on.

"Yep."

"Which book is that anyway?"

"_Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince._"

"Hey, isn't that the one where that old dude dies?" Bridgette's BF, Geoff, said when he walked over.

"Yep."

"How does he die anyway?" Bridgette asked.

"I have no idea! I am not that far. But, I am guessing he dies with the _Avada Kedavra _spell," Courteny continued, not taking her eyes off the book.

"So, the princess is also a book worm?"

Courteny turned to see Duncan. "Yeah, so what's it to you?"

"Just askin'. So, how far are you into it so far?"

"Um.... I started reading it last night, so.... I am about...." Courteny paused to see which page. "I'm on page 150."

"My God, girl! When are you not reading a frickin' book with over 1,000 pages?" LeShawna asked.

"This isn't even 900," Courteny continued. "A little over 700.... I think."

"By the way," Duncan began. "Where is vamp- boy?"

"I don't know," Courteny began in a sarcastic tone. "Why don't you look up at the sky?"

"The dude's not dead is he?" Geoff said, looking at the sky, where Courteny was pointing. "Ow! The sun is burning my eyes!" He dropped his gaze from the sky.

"No, you big idiot!" Bridgette began. "It's sunny."

"Oh... I forgot," Geoff said back.

"You know, you're never really all that much help," Duncan said.

Then, the school bell rang. The group of friends groaned- none of them wanted to go to class. They all seperated and went to their classes, after saying a few "Byes," and "See you laters."

________________________________________________________________________________

A black Volvo pulled up to the front of the school. A girl with short black hair with teal streaks stepped out of the passenger side door.

"See you, Mom! Bye!" the girl said before she ran into the hall way. _Now, where the heck is the office in this place? _She began to walked straight ahead when she saw a little flag coming from the wall to the right that read, FRONT OFFICE.

Inside the office, it was small and not much details.

"May I help you?" asked a female voice from behind.

The girl turned around to see an office worker behind the desk.

"Um... I'm Gwen Mason. I'm new and I need to pick up my schedule."

"Ah, yes. I have it right here." The office worker handed Gwen her schedule, along with a map of the school. "Have a good first day."

"Thanks."

Gwen then walked into the hallway and sighed. This school wasn't all that big, so how hard could it be to find her classes? Her first class of the day was Biology. Room 513. It took Gwen a good five minutes to find her class. Luckily, the teacher didn't scorn her for arriving late; she is the new girl, after all.

_Can't this class go by any faster? _Gwen thought after her second class got through ten or fifteen minutes. The hands of the clock continued to tick by slowly, completely ignoring Gwen's plea.

The third class, Algebra, went by the fastst; third period was always the shortest class of the day- seventh being the longest. Fourth happened to be the most boring, yep, History. Fortunetly, today's lesson was something Gwen already knew, so the class seemed to go by in a blur. Then, came lunch time.

After getting her tray, Gwen scanned across the cafeteria, not knowing where to go. Then, Bridgette, who had been in her Biology class walked over to her.

"Hey, Gwen!" Bridgette sounded happy. "You want to sit with me and my friends?"

"Um... yeah, sure," Gwen replied.

"What page are you on now, Courteny?" Duncan asked.

"I'm on page 368," Courteny replied as she began to slip the thick book into her backpack, then picked up a baby carrot and took a bite out of it.

"You need to quit reading so much," LeShawna said. "I mean, pretty soon, you're are going to turn into an actual _book worm._"

"That's what happened to my brother," another boy, Cody, added. 'But, he disappeared when my uncle went on his last fishing trip."

"First off Cody, your borther is an idiot," Duncan said. "And second, the guy is completely insane!"

"He's not as insane as Izzy," Cody protested. Just then, Izzy Stanley literally ran over.

"Hey guys! What'cha doin'?" Izzy asked.

"Nothin' much," Geoff said.

"Uh, Lindsey, what are you doing?" Courteny asked looking next to her where Lindsey was texting unstop.

"Texting, why?" Lindsey asked, her eyes still locked on the phone. Lindsey suddnely looked up. "Oh, Bridgette met the new girl." The whole group looked to where Lindsey was pointing. Bridgette and Gwen were walking towards them, already in a conversation.

"Guys, Gwen. Gwen, guys," Bridgette said.

"I'm not a guy..." Lindsey said before putting on her thinking face.

"That would be Lindsey. The girl with the most blonde moments on record. I'm suprised she hasn't won a world record and ended up in one of those books," Bridgette said.

_Okay... you got your really weird and blonde girl. The book worm who decides never to look up from these frickin' thick books, and a lot of other people, _Gwen thought.

"Hey, what's your next class?" Courteny asked.

Gwen pulled her wrinkled up scheduled from her back pocket. "Um.... Art class with Mrs. Vander... in Room 909."

"What luck. That's my next one, too," Courteny said.

"Cool," Gwen said, sarcastically.

"I know this is completely random and completely off subject," Izzy began, "but, doesn't the fourth HP movie have that good- looking kid from Twilight in it?"

"Yep.... Izzy, you're an insane physcotic freak," Courteny said.

"I know!" Izzy started, "OH! Look! A squirrel!" Izzy then darted out of the cafeteria and began to chase the squirrel as it began to run away.

"When you said she was physcotic you weren't kidding," Gwen said.

"Never joke when it comes to Izzy's craziness," LeShawna said. "Juvy, what the heck are you doin'?"

"Trying to make something that will cause the school to burst into flames and destroy every thing in it's path," Dancan said. "Any one got a granade?"

"No, you big idiot," Courtney said with a laugh. "You really are a pyro, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I like to burn stuff."

"Is that what you went to Juvy for?"

"Like I'd ever tell you why I went to Juvy," Duncan said as he dumped something unknown into his mess, which then exploded. The whole class in the cafeteria looked at him.

"Detention, Stewart," The principle informed him as she walked by.

"Tough luck," Cody commented.

"Ah, zip it, small fry!" Duncan said.

_________________________________________________

For Gwen, the rest of the day went by fast. She sat by the front of the school, waiting for her mom to pick her up after seventh period ended. She sat on the side of the stairs, sketching. Then, Bridgette came over.

"Hi, Gwen! What are you sketching?" Bridgette asked as she took a seat next to Gwen.

"Nothing," Gwen replied.

"How was your first day?" Bridgette asked.

"Um... it was okay, I guess."

"So, where'd you live before you came here? Lindsey said Dallas, but the girl is a bit of an idiot, so you can never tell if what she says is true."

"No, she was right. It actually was raining there more than usual. I like the rain."

"Usually people from sunny places like Texas hate the rain. It rains quite a bit here, just not today. Maybe it will tomorrow," Bridgette said, voice hopeful.

"Maybe." Gwen looked up as the sound of her mom's car horn rang. "That's my mom. See you tomorrow, Bridge!"

"Bye!"

After Gwen got home, she sat in her room looking at the photo album she had brought along with her. It was filled with pictures of her and her friends. Painful to remember...

________________________________________________

This is a little bit like Twilight. Well, for those of you who are still living in a cave and don't know who vamp- boy is, as Duncan may have said, it's Trent. I wanted to make a GxT vampire story.

Me: I have a few things to say. The pyro thing was too tempting.

Duncan: * with a burning stick in each hand * WHOOO! YEAH! LET'S BURN THE PLACE DOWN!

Me: You burn down my house, I'll kill you!

Courteny: It's not even legal! You could go to prison!

Duncan: I won't burn the place down, don't worry your beautiful brown head, princess. * throws sticks into a trash can, which catches on fire *

Me: Holy crap!

Heather: * puts out fire * Hey! When am I coming into this frickin' thing any way?!

Me: Next chapter I think.

Gwen: No need to spazz out, Heather.

Heather: Whatever!


End file.
